Next Game
by TipOff
Summary: Where Hinata has a crush on Oikawa.. But Kageyama can't accept that. What will happen next ?
1. Chapter 1

OiHina.. To be honest, I never really thought of them together. I chose random characters (since I don't have any ideas..) so we'll see where it will go, aha. It might ends as a KageHina fic *laughs*.. By the way, I'm planning to do more chapters ! If I don't give up. 

* * *

"_The Grand King..._ Amazing ! That's really amazing ! He's so strong ! and even stronger than Kageyama !", he thought. 

After Karasuno's victory against Aoba Josai, Hinata felt more nervous than before the match. Whereas everyone was ready to leave, he needed to refresh himself. At that moment, he saw Kageyama and that scallion boy. "What was his name already ? Kondaishi ? Kindishin ? Meeh, who cares." He decided to leave discreetly because the two seemed to talk seriously. On his way, he ran into their new strong opponent. **Oikawa**.

"Yahooo! Shōyō-chan !", he said happily with his clear voice.

Hinata was surprised. He didn't expect **that King** to approach him, and even to know his name.. And by the way, how did he know?!

"Congratulations ! But... don't forget that you only won because I wasn't there at the beginning of the match", Oikawa said while pulling the ginger's cheeks. "Anyway, as expected of my dear kouhai, Tobio-chan really improved. And he's.. quite different than before. Is it because you're here ?"

Hinata was speechless ; he couldn't say a word. _What does he want ?! Why is he saying this to me ?! He could have talked to Kageyama directly.._

"Hinata. Senpais are waiting," said a familiar voice.

"Kage - !" Before he even finished talking, Kageyama took his hand and headed for the exit, while giving a dirty look at the brunette.

They could hear him say "Bye-Byeeee Tobio-chaaaan !" before they joined the others.

"You're only first years.. You reckless brats think you can keep waiting your great senpais ?!" Tanaka yelled.

"Aaah, finally ! What were you doing ?" Suga asked, holding back his laugh.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama finally answered before they both sat.

During the ride, none of them talked. Actually, Hinata was lost in his thoughts and Kageyama couldn't calm himself. _Why was he angry ?  
_

* * *

Hinata was in his bedroom, in the dark. His sister was already sleeping. He was still thinking about_ him_.

"You're bad at receives, right ?".. Sure, Hinata was really bad at receives but it wasn't the only thing he failed at. He shake his head, as for get Oikawa out of his thought.

A short time afterwards, he started to ask himself if he did something bad towards Kageyama, before sending the aforesaid a message.

"Oi, Kageyama.. Are you still mad at me ?"

Kageyama looked at his phone. "Idiot !" he thought. He wasn't actually mad at _Hinata_. No, he was mad at _Oikawa_. But what could he say ? "Don't worry, I just don't want that guy to approach you because you're mine" ? Tsssh..

(And that's how Kageyama fell asleep without even answer to his _beloved_ Shōyō.) 

* * *

Class finally ended. The little spiker ran towards the gym, where his friend was already waiting. 

"Kageyama !" The concerned smiled at the cute voice calling him. Hinata ; the one he wanted to say _those_ words. The words that he couldn't even think at.

"...Yo," he blushed. "Sorry for yesterday, I.."

"Don't mind. Anyway,.. It's volleyball time !" he said , full of enthusiasm. Hinata smiled at Kageyama, and they both entered the gym to start training.

"I want to be stronger. And I will. For you, Hinata, and for the team. Together we'll defeat Aoba Josai and _especially_ Oikawa once more," Tobio thought.

"Next time, for sure.. I'll show him how I receive ! That King better should not underestimate me !" It looked like Oikawa's words were still in Hinata's mind. 

Kageyama served. Once. Twice. Hinata's arms were red, marked from the contact with the ball.

"That's not good, Hinata."

"I know, you idiot !" he answered, embarrassed. 


	2. Chapter 2

A silhouette suddenly appeared next to the open door. 

"Aaaah. You're definitely hopeless, Shorty-chan ! Teehee." Kageyama's face darkened as soon as he heard the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here, Oikawa ?" he _sharply _asked.

"Whoooaa ! The Grand King ...!" Hinata dropped the ball he just picked up, and stood there gaping for the next 10 seconds.

"I was passing nearby, so I told myself : Why don't go for a wander at Karasuno ?" he winked at Hinata and laughed slighty. It _really_ annoyed Kageyama.

"Anyway, I'm not here to talk with you, but **him**."He pointed at Hinata. "Hey, wanna receive one of my serve ?" Hinata, previously bewildered, started wearing a big smile and nodded.

"Hinata." Kageyama curtly said. "The only one you can train with is **me**." He blushed instantaneously and turned his head after realizing what he just said. ".. Don't.. _don't mind_," he mumbled.

"Ehhhh ? Are you saying I'm not skilled enough ?" Oikawa replied. The tone of his voice was similar to the one of a kid you just starved. "Why don't we just ask **Hinata** who's serve is the best mmh ?"

"That is completely pointless !" he answered, embarassed.

"Ah-aaah. That's why I **hate** geniuses. You aren't funny." He put his hand behind his head, with a sigh.

Hinata, who hasn't talked for a while and wasn't completely understanding their conversation, interposed himself with a cheerful "Why not, Kageyama ?". He was looking forward to the two talented setter's performances - and _mostly_ Oikawa's.

Hinata's enthousiasm quickly made Kageyama change his mind. "I'm in," he whispered. Actually, he had a lot of admiration for Oikawa. _But he didn't like his nature._

"Alright !" Oikawa took an empty bottle and then, put it on the other side of the court. He smiled at Kageyama in a defiant manner.

"So I just have to bring it down ?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Greaat ! Looks like you're not _completely _idiot, Tobio-chan !" Hinata burst out laughing, but stopped right after he realized that Kageyama was staring at him.

He was about to do it. His jump serve. It was _directly_ aiming at the bottle. **Kageyama was serious**. "Tsssh. There's no way I can lose against him," he thought.

His serve completely crushed the bottle and sent it away.

"Whoaa ! So fast ! That's the King of the Court.. " Hinata thought, impressed. He even applauded.

Kageyama's sneering laugh was resonating in the gym.

_"Ah-Ah.. Creepy,_" Oikawa thought. "I give up !" He sighed.

"What ?! Are you serious ?.. I do not allow you !" Kageyama yelled. But Oikawa was already heading towards the door. "Hey !"

"You should be proud of yourself, ungrateful kouhai. At the end, that was fun ! Thanks. Keep training, Tobio-chan !" He passed next to Hinata. He looked barely at him, slightly smiling. With no real conviction, Hinata thought he heard him say something like "See you soon, Shoyo-chan."

Kageyama, irritated, didn't say a word after that. Even when Hinata tried to talk to him. Others Karasuno's volleyball team members came shortly afterwards, but Kageyama left - pretending he had something important to do. 

"What happened ?" asked Suga, with his gentle voice.

"The King is up to his tricks again," affirmed Tsukishima in a mocking tone, while Yamaguchi was holding his laugh. They could only hear a few "Tsukki" between his chucklings.

"Stop it, you two," said Daichi. His voice was calm but serious.

Hinata blushed : he was really confused. "N-nothing happened ! Well.. I don't really know.. Maybe it is because _he_ came ?"

"Who's _he_ ?" Noya asked, attentive.

"Oikawa."

His answer prompted a short silence.

"Why on earth did that guy came here ?!" yelled Tanaka. "I'm sure he wanted to hit on Kiyoko-san ! I'll hit him -" The captain stopped him.

"Aoba Josai's captain here.." Daichi thought. "Anyway. We still have to talk about our next match," he said aloud.

Takeda took a sheet out of his bag. He awkwardly pushed up his glasses and started to talk. 

* * *

"Hinata !" Sugawara ran to reach him.

"Oh, senpai," he answered, hesitant.

"You.. You forgot your bag.." he breathlessly said, handing him the bag in question. "Are you alright, Hinata ?"

"Yes, don't worry," he replied shyly.

"That's good then !" Suga smiled, before he left him alone. By far, he saw him waving happily.

On his way back, Hinata was wondering.. what was happening to Kageyama these days. "_He's definitely weird_," he thought. "But the weirdest is  
certainly **Oikawa **!" Saying those words, Hinata suddenly felt a strange emotion. His face went red and his heart was beating faster and faster. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading this chapter ! I didn't know I was able to write something longer than 10 lines, I'm really.. surprised xD And also I'd like to thank you for your reviews ! I'll do my best and hope I won't deceive you :))

* * *

"I don't want to eat tonight, but thanks." Kageyama got up from the table and silently pushed the door. He went back to his bedroom.

A volleyball was dragging on the floor. He looked at it for a long time, then laid on his bed. He was staring into space - or at the ceiling, more precisely. That volleyball was reminding him his memories, _mostly_ from Kitagawa Daiichi.

At that time, when he first saw Oikawa, he was really impressed. First, his skills. He was really talented, an amazing player that was always giving it his all. "_That's why being a setter is so cool..._ ", he thought. But the thing that he didn't know yet was that what impressed him the most wasn't his skills.

Oikawa was Kageyama's **first love**. Everything in his senpai - yes _everything_ - seemed perfect to him. He learnt everything watching him. He was almost his model. One thing led to another, and he ended up asking himself if the reason he liked playing volleyball wasn't Oikawa. But.. Unfortunately, it looked like Oikawa wasn't even paying attention to him.. or rather that he didn't like him.

"I **hate** geniuses."

At that moment, Kageyama felt sad, guilty, and confused.

"So he doesn't like me because of my skills ? Why ? I learnt everything from him.."

"If I'm playing like that now it's thanks to _you_, Oikawa."

And came that day, where he tried to tell him his feelings frankly. He gathered his courage, and approached him. He stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking about what he was about to do.

"How will he react ..?"

"What could I begin with ?"

"Maybe I should just write him a letter.."

"Raaaah.. I can't. I definitely can't do that."

Oikawa looked at him, annoyed. "What do you want, Tobio-chan ?" Oikawa's irony was the most obvious thing about him. Kageyama turned his head, blushing.

"Oi..Oikawa-senpai !" That really wasn't him. He was too nervous to act like he always did. "I.."

Oikawa was looking down on him, and before Kageyama could even end his sentence, he saw it. "He really doesn't want to hear what I have to say, right..?"

The one he loved was standing in front of him, but he couldn't say anything.. Suddenly, they heard the doors open, and a high-pitched voice calling Oikawa.

He was smiling, looking towards the girl that called him. "Well, she's pretty but what is she doing here ? And why is she waving to Oikawa ?" Kageyama thought. "She is not even in the team so she shouldn't be here.."

His heart almost stopped. "Maybe she's.. his girlfriend ?" He wanted to get this idea out of his head. But he couldn't do anything.

"I have something to do right now, so if you want to say something.."

Roused from his thoughts, he simply looked down and jealously said "No, sorry for the bother.. Have fun," before coming back to training.

Later, he learnt that Oikawa's girlfriend broke up with him. His happiness went even beyond expectations.

"Why am I so happy ? He must feel really bad.." He thought that he could try to comfort him. But he was training in the gym, as always. He didn't even see an ounce of pain on his face.

Oikawa loved volleyball _more_ than that random girl. This thought made him happy. Indeed, all this time, he didn't give up. He really wanted to win Oikawa's heart. But it was only getting worse.

One day, he finally said it. They were alone, and Kageyama was sure that _no one _would bother them.

It was after the training, while Oikawa was taking his stuff and almost leaving the gym. Kageyama stood on his way, as to stop him. He raised his head, and looked deeply at him in the eyes. With all the determination he could gather.

"Oikawa," he said with his most serious tone.

The other one laughed, and simply replied : "_Why are you so serious_, Tobio-chan ? What's the matter ?"

Kageyama knew that Oikawa wouldn't listen to him if he was talking too much, so he just clenched his fists and said "**I love you**."

He wasn't actually expecting any reaction from him, but he did not realized that his disregard would inflict him all that pain earlier. First of all, he wanted to be _noticed_. He wanted to be appreciated. He wanted to become his friend. There was no need to precipitate things.

But this time, he saw his hope crushed, once and for all. He quickly understood Oikawa's feelings towards him. He hated him, no more, no less. And that would never change.

Since this day, Kageyama gave up. He tried to forget him, the good looking setter that inspired his volleyball. But he only managed to do this during that match. Kitagawa Daiichi _vs _Yukigaoka.

"It is _love at first sight_, isn't it ?" He didn't really need an answer.

He wanted to see his jumps once more. He loved his jumps. But more than anything else, he loved his cute face, his thin and cute legs - indeed, he _really loved _his legs - and his strong determination. But he didn't have any hope this time. **Maybe he would never meet him again**.

That's why he felt like his heart started to beat again, when he saw him at Karasuno. He finally thought he could have a chance to be with his loved one. But he really wanted to act correctly this time, so he didn't show any sign of happiness. Not because he wasn't happy - he could smile and jump everywhere like he never did - but because he didn't want to scare him.

Everything was okay. Of course, Kageyama's nasty type wasn't making things go further. However, things were getting better, _slowly but surely_.

Until that match against Aoba Josai. He thought he would never have to see Oikawa again. He was sure in pain, but looking at Hinata really made him feel better.

"That's okay. Because you're here, Hinata," he smiled.

* * *

When he saw him come through the gym's door, the day after, he started to feel like he didn't want to be there anymore. "What is he doing here ?" He was the one who thought he would finally get rid of him for good. He really was mistaken.

But, to his astonishement, Oikawa wasn't here for him, but for Hinata.

His thoughts tumbled in his head. At that moment, he wanted to interpose himself between them and claim that Hinata would become his boyfriend one day, so that he wouldn't allow Oikawa to approach him next time. But that was too much to handle for him. Once he finally left, all Kageyama's anxiety faded away. But still, he needed to stay alone, and to think about everything again. This time, he had no room for error.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the late update ! ^w^ It's really hard to make things go as planned Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter ! Thank you very much for reading !

* * *

"Hinata ! What the hell are you doing ?" He wasn't even trying to receive Kageyama's serves. And yet he was the one that asked him to stay late. He was standing on the court, certainly lost in his thoughts. A few minutes before, someone sent him a message. _Who ? And why ? What was it for ?!_ A lot of questions were running through Kageyama's mind.A broad grin suddenly split Hinata's face. It was maybe the first time that Kageyama saw him so happy.. Not that he never was : Hinata really was an enthusiastic person. But this time Kageyama could feel so much more emotions in that smile, the most beautiful one he has ever seen.

"Tssh. Anyway, get yourself ready !" The setter was a bit annoyed, but he knew that the shorty wouldn't tell him anything even if he asked politely. _We're here for training, right ? So he should have been more attentive. That idiot.._

* * *

"Are you okay, Hinata ? Hinata !" Suga asked.

He just woke up. He was lying on a nursery's bed and Sugawara was pressing a wet towel on his forehead.

"What happened ?" he asked, confused. He was trying to stand but Suga stopped him.

"I think you should move Hinata, you don't remember ? You were .. and.. you know.. Kageyama.. and -"

"You've been stunned by the ball.. It's my fault, sorry. I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't realize you weren't looking."

"Don't blame yourself Kageyama !" He gave a faint smile, and added to Hinata "Actually he was dead worried ! If only you've seen his face -

"Senpai !" he awkwardly said.

"Aha anyway, next time you should be more careful, Hinata !" He stood up, and passed next to Kageyama. He put his hand on his shoulder and whispered him to take care of Hinata from now on.

_"Suga-senpai ! Thank you ! If you weren't here I don't know what I would have done.. "_ was what Kageyama's look was telling him. There were no need to talk. Sugawara was always paying close attention to others so he was completely understanding their behaviour, as if he was reading into their minds.

Kageyama sat quietly next to Hinata. He looked at him, turned his head, looked at him again, and so on and so forth. The both were about to talk, but Kageyama managed to speak before the other could say a word.

"What were you thinking of ? On the court, you must stay focused on the ball. And on nothing else."

"I'm sorry I.. " he looked down, but raised his head a few seconds after. He smiled at Kageyama and emotionally said "I have a date ! A date !"

Whereas Hinata was smiling from ear to ear, Kageyama opened his eyes wide.

"Oh!..Great." He was trying to look happy but in vain, even Hinata could see he was preoccupied by something.

"Yes ! You can't imagine how much I'm happy !" Hinata was carefully looking for Kageyama's reaction, and analysing it. He was trying, at least. "I think I'm in love !"

"May I ask who's the lucky winner ?" Kageyama nervously asked. He put his hand behind his head and absurdly laughed, trying to act naturally.

".. " He muttered incomprehensibles things, before he exclaimed "Oikawa-san !" starry-eyed. He was blushing so much that Kageyama couldn't tell whether he was red because of the ball earlier or if it was getting better.

"Oikawa ?!" he abruptly stood up - but was trying to keep calm, still.

"Yes, he sent me something like 'Hey, shorty-chan ~ I won't be far from Karasuno this friday, so I'll come pick you up after classes ! (yes this is a date) I look forward to it !'" he read the message on his phone. "Oh and there's also weird symbols .. What does this mean Kageyama ?"

"That's an emoticon, idiot !" Despite his feelings towards Hinata, he tried to act like he always did - and more than anything _he tried to feel glad for him_. After all, Hinata finally found someone he really loved, and Kageyama only wanted him to be happy. He didn't care if it wasn't with him. Well, he cared a bit, but..

"Uuuwhaaaaaa ! He's really amazing !"

Kageyama pat his head, and kindly smiled. "Are you okay, now ?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks ! I'm glad you stayed with me !" he smiled.

"You want me to escort you until your home ? In case something happen.." He was hoping Hinata wouldn't realize he was blushing. He moved his head to get a grip of himself.

"No, that's okay ! Don't worry !" he smiled.

"Good. Call me if you need something, I'll come as fast as I can," he said while taking his bag and leaving the room.

"Kageyama ! Thank you, _again_ !"

* * *

Sugawara was still there : he was cleaning up in the gym.

When Kageyama saw him, he was thinking whether it was a good idea to ask advices to his senpai or not. Sugawara saw through his thoughts.

"What happened, Kageyama ?" His adorable angel's smile was comforting, that was _exactly_ what Kageyama needed. After making sure Hinata was not nearby anymore, he told him everything : their conversation and his feelings.

"Why don't you just spy on them discreetly, then ?"

"Ah ! Thank you so much ! You're awesome, Senpai !"

"E-eh Kageyama ! It was a joke !" he desperately said. "That obviously isn't the best thing to do -"

"Please. **I beg you**, please. Spy on them with me, please !"

"There's no need to be that polite.." he was really confused. He knew it wasn't good to spy on people like that. But he wanted to help Kageyama. And even if he didn't know Oikawa well he was afraid that _he could break Hinata's heart_. Karasuno's first years were like his children and he couldn't accept any of them to be sad. "Alright.." he added. "I'll spy on them with you, but on condition that if we don't see anything bad, we stop. You understand that Hinata is allowed to be happy too, right ? **Even** if it's not with -"

"Obviously ! Thank you Senpai ! I'll return you the favour someday !"


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry it's been a while since I haven't updated, a lot of things happened but now here I am with a new chapter haha. Well after all that time I could have come back with something better but.. . Anyway, I hope you like it ! ^^

* * *

And the day finally came. Hinata was about to have a 'date' with Oikawa. Kageyama could see it, he was even more nervous than before a match. But still, he was trying to stay calm and barely managed to contain all his stress.

"I'm okay. Everything will be okay. O-o-okay -"

"Oi Hinata." He jumped from the bench where he was waiting. He didn't saw Kageyama approach him at all, he was too concerned about what he could say, and how he could act when Oikawa will come.

"You .. ! You scared me !" he yelled.

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention." Despite his frustration, Kageyama was holding back all of his negatives emotions. Maybe it wasn't the proper moment but he didn't care. He was tired of everything and wanted to try his luck with Hinata. He coughed, before adding : "There's something I wanted to tell you.."

Hinata looked at him, confused. "He's strange today. More than the usual. What if he's here to criticize me about earlier's volleyball training ? No way, I played like I do every other day, and he never talks about it off training.. Hmm.." Kageyama was standing there, looking at Hinata thinking so hard his brain could explode.

"I.."

"Shoyo-chaaaaaaan !" A voice resounded far away.

"Aaaah !" Hinata started blushing, he didn't know which way to turn and grasped Kageyama's arm to calm himself. "So-sorry I .. hfjiejsksf send me a message tonight ! Bye Kageyama !" he said, before he went to meet Oikawa who just got rid of girls asking him pictures and stuff.

Kageyama was silently watching them leaving, wiping the few tears that tried to run down his face. "Damn it. I'm not that weak !" he thought. Oikawa turned around and waved to him. He obviously knew how Kageyama was feeling about Hinata, and was teasing him about it. But as he learnt from his discussion with Sugawara, the most important thing was for Hinata to be happy. He looked down for a moment and whispered "Can we go, now ?"

Sugawara came up from behind a tree. Kageyama asked him to hide, so they could start their 'operation' as soon as the others left.

* * *

[earlier]

"Wait, Oikawa. Do you really love Hinata ?" He asked, dubious. Iwaizumi sure knew Oikawa, but this time, it was still hazy so he needed a confirmation from his friend.

"Sure, Iwa-chan ! Are you jealous, or something ?" he innocently asked.

"No way, dumbass," he said while throwing a volley ball at the other. "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't planning to hurt someone's feelings, you know.."

"I don't want to hurt people's feelings, unless it's Tobio-chan's."

* * *

Oikawa looked at the sky, still thinking of Iwaizumi's words. "Well, it's not like I have other choices.. If I want to be with Sho-chan.. Oh! _Sho-chan_.. ! Aaah ! That's adorable I really should call him like that from now !"

As they were walking in the streets, Hinata kept getting excited over the most simple things, like a bird on a tree, or a dog passing near to them. But that was exactly what Oikawa was finding cute in him.

Sugawara and Kageyama were trying to not stand out, but it was totally the opposite. Kageyama was wearing flashy glasses and a yellow cap - it was the only ones he had at the moment and didn't want to buy other ones. At least Sugawara was just wearing a wide hooded sweatshirt. Kageyama previously demanded him to dress up like a girl and pass himself off as his girlfriend but he refused. It was fine to help Tobio, but he didn't want to go that far.. What if he met Daichi in that getup ? Suga sighed.

"See ? This is pointless it's been 15 minutes but all we saw was Hinata jumping, blushing and Oikawa laughing. We should let them."

"Just.. a little more, please," he begged. "5 minutes ! At least !"

"Okay, fine... But -"

"OHH ? KAGEYAMA, SUGA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEHIND THAT TREE ?" someone bawled.

They both turned around with their eyes wide opened. _Who's that ?!_ Of course it was Nishinoya. That shorty can't be discreet at all. Kageyama was almost burning of shame and was hoping that Oikawa and Hinata didn't hear anything. Sugawara looked at him frowning, and waved him to shut his mouth. Nishinoya squatted and asked them what they were doing, mouthing.

"We don't have time for this, follow us and stay quiet please, senpai."

The libero blushed a little at the hearing of the word 'senpai' and quickly nodded. He took a heroic posture, looking at the sky determinate, and mumbled something like "here Nishinoya Yu, agent #18 and so the operation begins !" Sugawara sighed, looking down like a mother asking herself what she has done to have such weird childs.


End file.
